


Static Shock

by FairyLights101



Series: Out of the Sun [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: To Mr. Refreshing:Koushi I just met THE PRETTIEST boy you will ever seeTo Mr. Refreshing:Prettier than youTo Mr. Refreshing:Prettier than ME (;*△*;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: take your attention to this _amazing_ [art by lokiodinson on tumblr](http://lokiodinson.tumblr.com/post/157799794294/a-collection-of-doodles-ive-done-for) because I'm _still screaming_ about how beautiful it is.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Tooru glanced up from his textbook and froze, eyes widening slowly as he stared up at the owner of the soft, smooth voice. Curly black hair spilled from a pastel pink beanie and fell around his face, soft and wild, spilling down to frame a thick scar on his temple and around his ears. Bright gray eyes were fixed on him, unblinking, his slim face regal, cool and expressionless. _Okay, this is not fair. God, you can’t do this to me, you can’t put someone this attractive in front of me, that’s just not cool dude._

Tooru swallowed and nodded with a bright, charming smile. “Of course!” He pulled his mess of papers closer and shuffled them all in a pile as the other man sank down with a nod.

“Thank you.”

“It's no problem! Sorry for the mess, I'm doing a research paper.” 

He blinked, nodded as he peeked over at Tooru’s papers. “Astrology?”

Tooru grinned. “Yep! It's one on the cause and effect of supernovas.”

“Interesting.”

Tooru watched as he rifled through his backpack and pulled out a thick textbook with bright colors splashed across the front, highlighting a bold title. Tooru's eyes widened as he leaned leaned over and peered at the other man’s textbook. “Journalism?”

He smiled faintly and nodded. “Yep. It's a pain, but I like it. I’m majoring in that and communications.”

“Oh, fun! I wish you luck! This is just a class I'm just taking for a minor. My major is actual dealing with IT stuff - programming and all that, y’know? Oh, I'm Oikawa Tooru, and I’m a senior here! What about you?”

The beauty in front of him blinked and smiled faintly, leaning forward as he cracked his textbook open. “Akaashi Keiji. I'm a junior and suffering every minute of it.”

Tooru laughed quietly and settled his chin in his hand, elbow firmly planted on his textbook. “Well then, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind if I call you Keichan? Or Pretty Boy?”

One of Akaashi's eyebrows quirked up, amused, and he shook his head. “ _‘Pretty Boy’_? That's a new one.” 

Tooru grinned and shrugged. “What can I say? You _are_ pretty.” 

He smirked, pleased as Akaashi's cheeks flushed faintly, the faint pink pretty on his pale skin. “That's… very bold.”

Tooru grinned and winked as he took his pen up again and patted his stack of notes. “I try to be,” he chirped cheerily, “I mean, you're handsome, I'm gay as hell, life is short, might as well live.”

Akaashi snorted and shook his head and flipped the pages of his textbook, long fingers curling around the thin pages. “Well, that's good for me I suppose.”

Tooru's eyebrows rose as his smile spread and he teased the air between them with his pen. “Oh really? Do tell.”

Akaashi shook his head, cheeks a little darker, color filling his ears. “Or,” he said slowly, dragged out his words with a spark in his eyes, “We can both do our readings and essays, because I know this reading is due in… forty minutes? And I'm going to suffer through every second of it.” Tooru smothered his laugh with a hand, Akaashi's eyes crinkling as he settled on a page before his expression sobered. “Really though, this is due in forty minutes.”

Tooru's eyes widened and he pulled back, flapping his hands. “Focus, focus, ignore me! Classwork first, cute men second!” Akaashi rolled his eyes and buried his face into his book, head propped up on one hand as he flipped through the text. Tooru watched him for a moment, studying his elegant figure before he returned to his own textbook and notes. It was far less interesting though, and he found his eyes wandering to Akaashi, engrossed as he tucked the curls by his temple behind his ear, swept ones that were a little too long out of his eyes.

_So pretty._

Tooru grinned and spun his pen between his fingers, humming quietly to himself as he clicked the tip twice. Stormy gray eyes flicked up. Akaashi smiled faintly. “Stare much?”

Tooru's smile could only spread, unabashed. “Could anyone blame me?”

“Someone who needed to study.”

“My bad, my bad!” Though he really didn't feel bad - Akaashi didn't seem uncomfortable and he was smiling still, faintly pleased. It made Tooru's stomach flip and twist in all sorts of pleasant ways that made his own cheeks flush faintly. They both bowed over their books once more, Tooru's pen scratching away at the paper, Akaashi flipping through the pages, eyes rapidly skimming the pages in relative quiet. He couldn't help but glance up between sentences and notes, watching for a few seconds as Akaashi's pink lips moved, formed words, his finger tapping the page as his brow furrowed in thought.

It was almost twenty til two when Akaashi glanced at his phone, sighed, and shut his book. “Well,” he said softly, “Time to go drag myself through seventy-five minutes of a monotone lecture.”

Tooru winced sympathetically, but then an idea sparked and he smiled slowly, watching as Akaashi packed his book away. “Keichan, you could always come get coffee with me after you're done. If you've got the time. My treat for making it through the class.”

Akaashi straightened up, blinked at him with owlishly wide eyes. A shy smile crept onto his lips, a soft pink in his cheeks. He nodded, fingers tangling together on the table. “I’d like that. A lot.”

Tooru grinned and leaned forward. “Well then, how about I meet you right here at three? I'll buy you a drink.”

Akaashi rose and tugged his backpack on, eyes glittering with warmth. “Well then Oikawa, I'll see you here at three.” With that he spun on his heel and marched away, black heeled shoes clacking quietly on the tile floor. Tooru watched him stride down the hall, round a corner, disappear, though those faint footsteps continued. Only then did he bury his face into his hands, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt while he squirmed excitedly for a second. _Oh, what an idiot. Just calm down already, it's just coffee._ But _still,_ there was no denying the fact that Akaashi Keiji was a gorgeous man, from the top of his curly head down to his black boots, and Tooru wanted to _swoon._

But instead he whipped his phone out and shot a message to Koushi, his roommate, as the lights overhead burned a little brighter, the light coming through the windows _dancing_ in ways it shouldn't have been.

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Koushi I just met THE PRETTIEST boy you will ever see**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Prettier than you**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Prettier than ME (;*△*;)**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **really??? didn't realize that was possible :P**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Shut your whore mouth or I'm leaving you and you can pay rent yourself**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **nooooooo tooru!!!!!! (´；Д；｀)**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Yessssss Tooru**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **anyways did u get his number????? dont say no**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **No, buuuuut he said he'd meet me here for coffee at three (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **… well u couldve done worse**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **good luck**

 **From Mr. Refreshing** **  
** **if he's that pretty u might have met ur match**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **and maybe u’ll get lucky (•̀o•́)ง**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Shut your whore mouth**

 **To Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **Hopefully…(●´ω｀●)ゞ**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **riiiiight im gonna go my hw sounds better than hearing about ur sex life tbh**

 **From Mr. Refreshing:** **  
** **byeeeeee**

Tooru grinned to himself and tapped on Hajime's icon to shoot him a message, then hesitated. _Is he on a date today? I know he mentioned that he wanted to take Kentarou out since he was off from hero duty, but I don't know if they actually made plans._ He shrugged and set his phone aside. He could always message Hajime later - plus it would be even better to do that if Akaashi really did come back at three and they did get coffee and they hit it off well. _I hope we do._ Akaashi was cute to say the very least, and he seemed interesting to boot, sarcastic and sharp. 

Tooru grinned and curled his hands right, reigning in the dancing light as he bowed over his textbook and papers once more and got to work. It was tedious to say the least - there was a fair amount of nuances and concepts he didn't understand completely, but he pushed on anyways, diligently taking notes in some attempt to comprehend the topic he had to write a twelve-page paper on by the end of the semester. _Just remember when you complain to Hajime that you picked this class._

He smiled to himself, shook his head, and scratched out a few more notes, read a few more pages, wrote even more notes. It was a back and forth like that, tedious and taxing, bowed over his book as he tapped his head with his pen, scratched his jaw, worried the pages of his notebook.

And then a hand brushed across his notes, fingers long and slender and pale, and his eyes snapped up. Akaashi stood there, the faintest of smiles on his lips as he drew his hand back into his his side. “Its three o'clock,” he murmured teasingly.

Tooru smiled back, one eyebrow raised as he shuffled his papers together and shoved them into his textbook. “That's true. Sorry, got distracted.”

Akaashi waved his hand and took a step back, waiting and watching as Tooru packed his things away, pulled his satchel over his shoulders, and rose with a hum. “Have anywhere specific you want to go?” Akaashi said as they headed down the hall, so close that the sleeves of their jackets brushed.

Tooru kept his hand to himself though, tucked into his pocket as he smiled and nodded while they took the stairs. “Yep! One of my old professors has a coffee shop near campus - it’s like a fifteen minute walk from here. Cheap but good, and they have more stuff than the on-campus shop. Does that sound okay?”

“It does,” Akaashi hummed, “What professor?”

“Professor Ariwara Kana - she’s the head of the computer sciences department and my advisor. Her wife, Professor Ariwara Teiko from the art department, hangs student artwork all over the shop and helps them sell it and get their names out. She also makes a _fantastic_ milk bread.” 

Akaashi snorted and shook his head. Tooru just grinned and opened the door for him, eyes fixed on those strong shoulders as he slipped out behind him. “Do you like milk bread?”

“I _love_ it. Hajime - my friend from Miyagi - makes fun of me. He says there’s no way I haven’t gained weight from eating as much as I do.” Tooru patted his stomach, still flat and sculpted from a hard regimen to keep him in shape for college _and_ being a hero. “He’s just _mean_.” 

Akaashi huffed out a quiet laugh as he tugged on his beanie, shaking his head slightly again. “My friend Koutarou says the same thing about me. I eat a lot - he teases me for it.” Akaashi shrugged, fingers tangling together in front of his stomach, fidgeting. “I just really like to eat. Onigiri and rape blossom in soy sauce and mustard… those are good.”

Tooru grinned and patted Akaashi’s back - and if his hand lingered a little longer than necessary no one mentioned it. “That’s cute, Keichan! I think the Ariwaras sell onigiri at the shop too - it’s part of a lunch special! You can get that if you want!”

The smile that flickered to life on Akaashi’s lips was shy, uncertain. It shouldn’t have been so damn breathtakingly _beautiful,_ and yet Tooru found himself struggling to look away. He managed after a moment, but not before he saw Akaashi’s hands fall apart, stopping their nervous fiddling and settle by his sides once more. Tooru hummed to himself, pleased. 

The rest of the walk passed in an easy, quiet silence as they crossed streets, waited on crosswalks, and eventually made it to the right street, then the familiar shop. The front was white, broken up by darker wood beams that worked around the windows and provided ledges that Professor Teiko grew succulents and small flowering plants on - though no one had to know that half of that came from more than a natural green thumb. Tooru grinned to himself and pulled the door open with a tinkle of bells for Akaashi, who dipped his head and slipped inside, Tooru on his heels. The inside had a cozy, homey feel to it, wide open with warm tones to the floors and walls and soft but bright lights that hung overhead. Sure enough, the walls were covered with art too, beautiful sceneries or minimalist self portraits, splatters of paint in erratic, senseless flicks, or delicately rendered objects so exquisite they could have been photographs.

Akaashi stilled in the entryway, gray eyes wide as he tried to drink it all in within a handful of seconds. Tooru laughed and tapped his shoulder, nudged him forward to the counter where Professor Teiko stood. She smiled warmly, eyes crinkling and the flowers on the counter shifting ever so faintly as she glanced from him to Akaashi. “Bring a date this time, Tooru?”

The brunet coughed and shook his head, heat flooding his ears as he glanced from to his side. Akaashi’s eyes were glued onto one of the menus on the countertop, but his ears were bright red, lips quirked up faintly as he skimmed the list. “Something like that, Professor Teiko,” he said smugly.

Gray eyes flicked over to him, Akaashi’s shoulders shaking with a silent laugh as he shook his head. He glanced up a moment later, cheeks a faint pink to go with the flush in his ears, fingers knotted together in front of his stomach. “Ah… can I get two onigiri and black tea?”

“Of course, sweetheart. For here right? And are you two separate-”

“Together,” Tooru said smoothly as he handed over his card, pointedly ignoring the half-hearted glare Akaashi shot him. “And for here.”

Professor Teiko winked at him and hummed cheerily. “The usual Tooru?” 

“Of course. You know me too well.” 

She snorted and shook her head. “I know. You come here too much - though it’s great for business.”

“About to say,” Tooru grumbled teasingly, “You'll never get rid of me.”

Professor Teiko merely shook her head, rang them up, and ushered Tooru and Akaashi over to a table with a flap of her hands. He went easily, laughing quietly in the hush of the shop as he led Akaashi over to a table tucked in the corner, a basket of ferns drooping over the table, three chairs nestled under a wooden tabletop. They sat across from each other, Tooru smiling brightly as he settled his arms on the tabletop. “So Keichan, where are you from?”

Akaashi's eyes roamed the walls, engrossed with trying to drink everything in as he spoke softly. “Tokyo, a little further up north. I went to Fukurodani Academy.”

Tooru's brows arched up. “Fukurodani, like the hero agency?” Akaashi twitched, eyes snapping back to Tooru as he hesitated, tense. Tooru's heart sank a little, the light overhead flickering faintly as he waited, breath bated. _Don't tell me he's one of_ those _people._ The people who didn't understand him and those like him. The people who hated the fact that he existed because to them he was abnormal, he was some _freak_ that shouldn't exist. 

People who wanted him dead.

Tooru's hands clenched, even as he smiled warmly, patient.

Akaashi shook his head with a sigh. “Yes, like the hero agency. The founding family of our school expanded to also becoming a hero-based corporation for the money. It's kind of disgusting, being greedy like that, but it keeps heroes safe and helps with public safety too.”

Tooru's eyebrows arched up as his own tension seeped out, relief crawling back in as he nodded. “You're right. That happened a lot, but a lot of the agencies are pretty good I hear.”

Akaashi nodded, made to speak, but Tooru heard their order number called and he popped up, grinning. When he reached the counter Professor Teiko glanced at Akaashi, who hovered behind him, then winked at Tooru with a big smile as she handed over the drinks and food. Tooru rolled his eyes, but he didn't say a thing as they resettled back at their table, drinks in Tooru's hand and the plates of onigiri and milk bread in Akaashi's.

They grinned at each other and Akaashi slid the milk bread across the table as Tooru handed over the mug of black tea, Akaashi reaching out for it. Cool, slender fingers brushed across the back of his hand, and a shock made him jump slightly, pulling away from Akaashi's touch. The other snatched his hand away, back into his chest, cheeks flushed faintly. “Sorry,” he murmured, “That tends to happen with me.” Tooru smiled and waved him off easily as he passed the tea over, thankfully unspilled.

Akaashi was more careful about taking it, their fingers never brushing, and he set the mug on the table with a quiet thunk before his fingers tangled together, twisting and worrying. His gray eyes darted around, uncertain, before he hesitantly reached forward, then drew his hands back. “Ah… Thank you for the food.”

Tooru smiled encouragingly and nudged Akaashi's plate closer until the younger man pointed a half-assed glare at him and neatly plucked one of the onigiri up. Tooru grinned and watched as Akaashi started to devour the rice ball with quick, neat bites, eyes immediately crinkling with satisfaction as he smiled around his bites. He pulled his eyes away after a moment and pulled off a piece of his milk bread, popped it in, and smiled with delight as he chewed.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a little bit - just until Akaashi polished off his first onigiri and paused, fingers of one hand twitching on the table top. His nails were black on the edges, fingertips smudged with black, something Tooru hadn’t noticed before. _Maybe he does art. He seems like he would._

“Ah… Oikawa.”

“Yes?”

“I… didn’t mean that I don’t like heroes. People with abilities. That’s not- I’m not that kind of person. I just don’t talk about it.”

Tooru smiled softly and reached out, his hand slipping over Akaashi’s cooler skin slowly, this time prepared, just in case, and sure enough a faint static shock prickled through their hands. Akaashi smiled wryly, opened his mouth, and then closed it once more, settling into the silence that had fallen between them. Carefully, gently, Tooru turned his hand over so that Akaashi’s palm was to the ceiling, his long, slender fingers half-curled, loose. Tooru threaded his own fingers through them and squeezed gently. “Don’t worry about it. I understand.”

Akaashi smiled softly down at their interlaced fingers. His own twitched faintly, almost uncertain, but he didn’t pull away. He remained instead, and that made Tooru’s chest flutter, stomach flipping with hope as he studied Akaashi’s beautiful face, those enchanting gray eyes that were fixed on his plate. “You’re really cute, Keichan,” he said softly.”

Akaashi’s ears flushed scarlet, a sweet pink filling his cheeks as he shook his head faintly. “That’s… irrelevant.”

“Not to me. You’re handsome. Seem like you’ve got a good head on your shoulders too - I’m guessing you’re pretty bright.” Akaashi’s tongue darted out, wet his lips as his eyes flicked around, anywhere but Oikawa, the blush spreading as he shyly squeezed Tooru’s fingers ever so slightly. “I guess I should stop beating around the bush and just ask if you’d mind if I ask you on another little date after this?”

Akaashi looked like he was about to splutter, words failing him for a second before those beautiful, deep gray eyes flicked up, another dull shock passing through their fingers. “So this is a date now?”

Tooru grinned. “It can be if you want it to be.”

Akaashi studied Tooru for a long moment before a slight smile curled his lips as he nodded. “I would like that. But let’s enjoy today and finish it before that.”

Tooru just tossed his head back and laughed, shaking his head and squeezing those slender fingers tight, giddiness bubbling up in his chest. “Now that,” he said lightly, “ _That_ I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ What will we see next? Origin stories? Living Akaashi? Either way, it's gonna be a while, so leave some comments or scream at me at [fairylights101writes](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/) and feel free to drop requests or leave some anon comments.


End file.
